Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital
Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital is a hospital seen at the end of season 5 and the beginning of season 6. It was established in 1876. The exterior of Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital was seen briefly near the end of the season 5 finale Both Sides Now. Dr. Gregory House became a patient following his realization that the night he had spent with Lisa Cuddy as well as his detoxing from Vicodin were all hallucinations, causing House to also discover that he was suffering from psychosis. A while later, while Allison Cameron and Robert Chase were getting married, House was brought to the entrance of the Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital by his best friend, Dr. James Wilson. House carrying a suitcase later went into the hospital without saying anything to Wilson. House underwent an extremely painful detox as seen in the first few moments of the Season 6 premiere, Broken. Eventually, he had all of the drugs out of his system and he was ready to leave Mayfield, when Nurse Valez informed him that Dr. Nolan wanted to talk to him before he left. Nolan informed him that if he wanted his medical license back, he would have to agree to further treatment. One of the Wards in Mayfield is Ward 6, a ward for patients that aren't a danger to themselves or others. This is the ward that House was placed in following his detox. There are different levels that you can reach by cooperating, high level people can do different things such as use the phone or go to more floors than lower level people. There is a room with a piano but you must have the key to open it and play it. A frequent visitor named Lydia was given the key to the piano because she played for one of the patients who hadn't said anything for many years. In the main room of Ward 6, there is a ping-pong table, the patients were not given rackets until House led a rebellion and Dr. Nolan gave them rackets. Also in the main room, there is a counter where the patients get their drugs. There is a circle of chairs used for group therapy sessions. Whenever a patient is deemed healthy enough to leave Mayfield, they give him or her a cake that says Happy Re-Birthday on it. Dr. Beasley leads the celebration and they tell the patient that they hope to never see him or her again. Known patients that have gotten re-birthday's are Susan, Silent Girl and House (Broken). The hospital also has an outside basketball court where the patients play basketball with each other. It has a staircase entrance to is with glass walls so you can see it from the basketball court. Exterior shots of Mayfield were taken at the abandoned Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital in Parsippany-Troy Hills, New Jersey. The hospital was opened in 1876 and closed in 2008 when another modern facility was built to replace it. Before it was closed, it was largely abandoned. Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital was a major location during Season 6. Employees and Residents *Dr. Nolan - A psychiatrist pivotal to House's treatment and recovery during his stay at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital *Dr. Beasley - Therapist on Ward 6 of Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital *Dr. Anthony Medina - One of the three most important doctors on Ward 6. *Dr. House - A famous diagnostician who became the newest patient after suffering from hallucinations due to a combination of psychosis and Vicodin. *Alvie - House's manic roommate *Jay-Bird - An extremely claustrophobic patient. *Annie Bohm - also known as Silent Girl, A catatonic patient that hasn't talked for years. *Lydia- Sister-in-law of Annie, the catatonic patient, who frequents Ward 6 *Steve/Freedom Master - A male suffering from delusions of being a superhero. *Susan - A female that survived a suicide attempt. *Richter - A male patient paranoid that he is being tracked by the CIA. *Diane - A female patient that is also on Ward 6. *Hal Connor - An anorexic patient nicknamed Hal for his desire of the drug Haldol. *Stomp - An extremely twitchy and uncommunicative patient. In Real Life The building shown in exterior shots is the largely abandoned Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital in New Jersey. The interior shots were done on a specially constructed set made to resemble the original interior of the now abandoned building. Category:Locations Category:Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital